1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for producing thread or yarn-like material by electrostatically flocking it or covering it with fibers. Grounded base or carrier threads that are provided with adhesive are moved through an electrostatic static field of high voltage, where the surfaces of the carrier threads are flocked all the way around with supplied, pretreated short fibers (flock material). The present invention also relates to the flocked thread or yarn manufactured by such a method and with such an apparatus.
2. Description of Prior Art
Due to the uniform method of flocking and the uniform flock construction, the heretofore known flocked threads or yarns, which are processed on weaving machines, double-rib looms, knitting machines, power knitting looms, or non-woven machines, or are used for producing webs of cloth, trim, fabric, knitted material, or other textile goods, have a surface which is visually uniform. By cross-weaving or patterning of the flocked threads, this surface can be interrupted only in intentional, uniformly constructed patterns or designs, or a design can be visually produced by different colors of the individual flocked threads. The pattern of this design is preprogrammed. In this manner, for example, herringbone patterns, diamond shapes, or checkered patterns are obtained. These patterns provide smooth, uniform, or cross-woven goods.
An object of the present invention is to produce a design of flocked threads having no repeated pattern. Neither a pattern nor a design should be evident. Thus, a further object of the present invention is to achieve a satisfactory yet irregular surface pattern by flocking the carrier threads during the course of the production process.